The present invention relates to electronic commerce systems, especially systems that receive orders over the Internet.
With the expansion of the Internet, electronic commerce has become quite popular. Typically, at electronic commerce sites, a number of goods can be selected by a user and added to a “shopping cart” which stores the selected items for purchase by the user. When the user is finished selecting items for purchase, the user can purchase the items, typically using a credit card.
Typically, the item can be saved in the user's shopping cart for later purchase. When the user returns to the electronic commerce site, the saved items remain in the shopping cart, available for purchase. The user is identified by some combination of cookies stored in the user's computer, and passwords.
It is desired to have an improved method and apparatus for storing items for later purchase at an electronic commerce site.